


The Day Following

by orphan_account



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day following Link's departure from Dragon Roost Isle, from the Rito's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Quill had no sooner touched down onto the bustling Mail Room of the Isle, when a shout caught his attention. Quill turned quickly, head tilting up to where Pashli stood along the long, winding slope up to the top, clipboard forever clutched in his hands. "Quill- Chief wants to see you."

Quill nodded shortly, carefully nurturing the hope that it would only be for a pat on the back, a 'good job' and nothing dangerous. Nothing amazing, please Valoo, he had already flown all across the Great Sea today delivering letters.

He took off in a flurry of feathers, up to where the Chief's office sat at the very top. The red curtains billowed gently in the breezes created from wings rushing to and fro. Skett and Akoot silently flanked the Chief's chair, though their eyes shone with amusement.

The Chief was currently buried elbow-deep in paperwork. Quill silently waited for a few moments, eyes scanning the room and falling on two letters carefully perched to one side.

Quill had been a postman for many years, flying through thunderstorms, twisters, flocks of Kargaroc- his stomach always did a little flip when something dangerous was coming up. That was how he had known the giant bird that stole Link's sister Aryll away was coming. Well, the sound of cannons going off had helped some as well. "Chief? Pashli said you wished to see me?"

"Oh, Quill! Good. Take these letters to Link please. He left without a word, but we still need to thank him."

Oh, letter-delivering he could handle. “Also, please inform Pashli that he might need to rearrange the delivery-posts.” Cold sweat began to bead on the back of Quill’s neck.  
“And if it is not too bold to ask why…”

The Chief suddenly looked exhausted. “We are a small tribe Quill. For some time, our entire life was threatened to be destroyed before Link rescued it. The least we can do, in fact, the only thing we can do to repay him is too make sure that all letters addressed to him are promptly and immediately delivered wherever closest.”

Quill nodded shortly, “As you wish Chieftain, I will have the letters delivered promptly. Do you know where Link is headed?”

“No, he left without a word-“

Skett cleared his throat, suddenly, glancing at Akoot. “Actually, while we were guarding, I believe we saw something odd.”

“Very odd.” Akoot agreed, neither two breaking their stance once. Quill could, however, spot a sheepish look in their eyes.

“We thought we might have spied Komali and Medli talking to young Link.” The two guards fell silently, not looking at the Chief.

“How long ago-“

“Not too long, right Skett?”

“No, not very long at all.” Akoot agreed.

The two guards fell silent once more. Quill nodded in understanding, “Then I will seek out Medli and Komali to ask them where Link was found last.”

The Chief’s face split into one of his rare smiles, yellow eyes softening in relief. “Yes, thank you for your hard work Quill. Also, if you spot Medli, please tell her to come here. What she did was very brave, but I still need to talk to her about the many rules she broke.”

Quill nodded once more, and fled with the two letters before he could be asked to do anything more.

Medli and Komali were easy enough to find- Komali had huge, star-struck eyes as he babbled on to Medli at just how cool and fantastic and amazing Link was. Medli wasn’t much better- as the one who had been rescued by Link and had a first hand account of his fighting skills. The two of them were playing at it on the beach, voices raised and practically shouting. Not that anyone would notice- the beaches were mostly deserted, as most of the Rito’s took to the air.

Though, with Komali not having his wings (though that should change soon enough) and Medli not being a great flyer either way… The beach was perfect for the two.

“Medli, Prince Komali.”

The happy laughter instantly cut off. The two children turned with huge eyes, “Q-Quill? What are you doing here?”

“I have a letter from the Chief to be delivered to Link. I was told that you might have an idea on where he would be heading to next.”

“Oh, W-Well, I guess he’ll be going where the next Pearl is, right Komali?”

Komali nodded.

“Pearl?”

“Yes, he came here for Din’s Pearl that Komali had, and now that he has it, he should be heading for the next Pearl…” Medli glanced out to sea. “He went that way, across the horizon.”

She pointed South. Quill frowned. South had the Fire Mountain, a smaller isle, Bomb Island, the boating Course and… Forest Haven. The Island of the Tree’s, especially the Great Deku Tree that would talk to visitors. It was rumored that he had helpers, but even the Rito rarely saw them. Quill had bypassed a few of them, but they had been so shy they hid the moment they spotted him, and couldn’t be coaxed out.

“Thank you Medli for your information.”

Quill adjusted his mail carrier tied around his waist. “Now then, Medli, the Chief wishes to speak too you. And you may wish to speak to Valoo after, to inform him of what Link was doing. It may be of importance.”

Medli gulped, but nodded bravely. “I will Quill. Thank you for telling me about the Chief. I’ll go to him right away!”

She turned, arms turning to wings and taking off clumsily through the air. Komali watched her glide away. Quill pulled himself to his full height, performing a quick skip-hop that gave him a bit of wind beneath his wings to begin the climb further up. “Quill- when do you think that it’ll be safe to go up to Valoo’s Aerie and get a scale from him?”

“There are still many monsters in the back caverns Komali- we will need to at least thin them out before we can even think about sending anyone in there. At least the lava is slowly cooling- but I say it will be a few days yet. Be patient.”

“I want to see Link again and with my own wings.”

This was a far cry from the child that had trembled at the thought of climbing the Mountain to request a scale from Valoo to gain his wings. Link really had managed to coax out Komali’s more courageous side. “I’m certain that you will.”

Now that Komali actually wished to gain his wings along with the other children of Dragon Roost Isle, the Chief would not waste any time in getting them up to the top. Quill pushed out all thoughts of Komali and Dragon Roost Isle as he climbed into the air.

The south-blowing wind caressed his wings, easily lofting him higher by the moment. The winds were blowing south, promising him he would be at Dragon Roost Island by early nightfall. That was- if he could get through the perpetual cyclone storms that seemed to have struck further south…

A blast of warm air from below propelled him higher. Fire Island, with its lure of treasure. At least it provided a nice updraft. At least this trip was shorter then the flight to Outset Island. Though Bomb Island had a mail box as well, did it not? It did, but the better question was would Link pause at Bomb Island to check the mailbox?

The rumble of thunder ahead made Quill focus on the present. While mind-wandering could be done in the low, easy glides between isles, storm-flying was another matter entirely. And, unlike Kilasli, he did not enjoy dancing through lightning bolts to deliver his mail. There was a reason why Kilasli was assigned the south-east part of the Great Ocean, and it had entirely too much to do with his penchant for flying through lightning storms while laughing.

Quill quickly rolled to the side, abruptly aware of a giggle of Peahat swooping down. The bright yellow wings spun lazily in the storm air, buffeted from side to side by the wind, but since they were all using the same wind current-

Below, Quill spotted a flash of red. He rolled through the air, gaining height. Quickly he snuck a peak down at the ocean- there was Link in his boat. Link was bent over, as if chatting with something in the water. Not even a Rito’s sharp eyes could see the blue Fishman in the water, though Quill had no doubt that was who it was. Crimmongy, grumpy, but knowledgeable and pretty good drawers while they were at it. More than one Rito had gone Fishman hunting with a sea map and bait to better be able to cover each other’s shifts if needed.

Quill’s map covered most of the south and eastern. Most of the Northern Map was still blank. Quill glanced off to the south-east, where Bomb Isle lay. There were two letters. Link was an inquisitive soul, and was seeking to fill out his map, as evidenced by the Fishmen. He would have to fill in his own map to keep up with Link.

"I guess I’ll drop off one letter on Bomb Isle, and the other on Forest Haven.” He would have to investigate the letter on Bomb Island to make sure it was picked up in the morning, but that was pretty easy- he would do his regular route that usually ended in Outset Island and then fly on to Bomb Island. He’d even check Forest Heaven if Link hadn’t picked the letter up there.

Quill pulled his wings in tight, diving down towards Bomb Island. The Southern Winds slapped against him, propelling him forward. The Peahats, devoid of prey, went back to floating peacefully before catching sight of Link. Quill lost sight of both groups as Bomb Island hurtled closer, the small red post box waiting for him.

The post box perked up hopefully when Quill landed next to him. “You can’t be here for mail-pickup! Kilasli was already by.”

“That’s right, I have a letter for a boy named Link. He wears bright green clothing, and a funny hat.” Quill paused, thinking for a moment. “He has blond hair, and dark eyes. He’s a child, between ages 9 to sixteen. He doesn’t talk much.”

“Got it! When I see him, I’ll do my dance.”

Quill pulled out the two letters, glancing at them. One was from the Chieftain, and was going straight too Forest Heaven. The other, from a woman named Kashiko, was slipped into the red box. “I will be back again tomorrow.”

The post box didn’t reply, already scanning the horizon for the mail’s recipient.

Muscles throbbed duly, reminding Quill that despite how nice the southern wind was now, on the way to Forest Heaven, it would not be so nice on the way back to Dragon Roost Isle. The trip home would still be filled with cyclones, lightning, and monsters of all shapes and sizes. Still, there was no use complaining.

Quill took off in with a quick hop-skip that he usually used. The southern wind instantly caught him, lifting him into the air. Forest Heaven wasn’t too much further, actually. The storm was slowly falling away, giving away to darkened skies and glittering stars. The Orion Constellation could be seen, slowly gaining light over the empty, darkened sea. If he glanced upwards, and took the time, he would see Polaris, the Northern Star, pointing the way home. But no, that wasn’t important. What was important was the slowly growing twin isles. The one with the mail box, that he was delivering too, thankfully, was on the edge of the island with the white, hollow trunk that scraped at the sky. The sister island ominously loomed with dark green prickly vines curled around a black trunk. There weren’t many who could enter the Dark Forest- only those who had a way of flying could manage it.

He turned away from the Dark Forest. Link had no business there, and neither did he.

The red postal box wiggled slightly as Quill approached. “Kilasli? That you?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Oh.” The box drooped in disappointment. “Here resting your wings?”

“Actually, I have a letter for you to deliver.” Quill reached into his mail bag. The red post box was leaning forward, flap tipping back and forth in curiosity. “This is a letter addressed to a child named Link.”

He rattled off the information quickly, slipping the letter into the mailbox. The mailbox listened carefully, occasionally swaying side-to-side. “So, a child named Link hmm? Must be super important to be delivered this late.”

“Yes, it really is. It’s a letter straight from the chieftain, so do try to get his attention. I will be back tomorrow to see if he’s picked it up. If not, then I’ll track him down again.” That would not be desirable, but he had been given his orders.

“I can give it too Kilasli when he comes by to check me daily!”

That… That was a very good idea as a matter of fact. If he caught Kilasli before he left in the morning to begin his round, then there was a very good chance they would both be done with their routes at the same time, Kilasli probably a little sooner then him. It would be easy for Kilasli to pass the letters back to him.

“Yes, you’re right. Thank you for the idea. I will do my own route, and then ask for word from Kilasli.”

He’d have to go to Bomb Isle to pass the word on to the Mailbox there, but that was easy enough. He would probably wish for the rest anyways with the headwind he would be fighting against. Quill shifted the mailbag higher. “Then until next time. Thank you for your advice.”

The mailbox didn’t reply, already caught in the action of scanning the horizon just as the Bomb Isle liked too. Quill took to the sky, and almost regretted the decision as what felt like a solid wall of wind slapped against his face. He climbed higer, wings flapping furiously to make headway.

Quill had no doubt he’d be paying the price tomorrow morning. It would be past midnight when he would reach home under this weather, and he was always up early to begin mail delivery. Maybe tomorrow he’d take things a bit slower.

Further up, the wind wasn’t as strong. There was still a slight headwind, and there would be no coasting along these winds. Though a divergence should be pulling up soon, as should the Gust Front of the storm over Bomb Isle. The storm shouldn’t of blown itself out so quickly-

Like a Goddess sent blessing, the wind died for a few moments, the only warning he got before the West Wind slammed into his side. Quill pitched towards the east, struggling for a few moments for his body to catch up. He was still trying to think of what to do next when natural instincts caught him, and drove him further into the storm.

Quill breathed a soft sigh of relief as Bomb Isle came into view. Link’s ship could be seen off on the horizon, a flash of red among the waves. He was making better time then he had thought. “Already back to pick up the letter?”

“No, I just wished to make sure that you knew that Kilasli will be checking you tomorrow morning at the same time as usual. I will be conducting my usual rounds.”

“Oh, okay.”

Quill remained standing for a few moments more. His stomach rumbled hopefully, reminding him that he hadn’t anything to eat in a few hours. He reached into his mailbag, rummaging for a few moments. He usually carried at least a bit of chocolate, or something sweet and would give him a quick boost of energy on the long flights through the Great Sea.

There was a bit of chocolate left, but he would need to restock once he arrived back on the isle. The small piece he had left would tide him over until then. Quill popped the last square of chocolate into his mouth, savoring the taste.

Thunder boomed, and the rain petulantly pelted at him for daring to enjoy himself. Link’s ship slowly bobbed closer. The sail was out, which was a surprise. Normally ships pulled in their sails during storms and waited out the storm. Then again, Link’s ship was small enough that it would be flooded with each wave, so sailing out of the storm would be the best option. The North Wind, slapping against his face, suddenly intensified.

If Quill didn’t leave now, he had no doubt he would be unable to get off the Island. It was time to take to the skies now, while the sugar was still running through his veins.  
Quill took off, following the North Wind south for a few moments, before climbing slightly higher and circling around. With lightning flashing only a short distance away and thunder rumbling around him, he didn’t wish to climb too high. At least lower, he had less of a chance of being struck by lightning. The North Wind howled, a long, drawn out ccry as rain beat against the waves.

No matter what Kilasli said, Quill would never see the enjoyment in storm flying. Everything was tense, and the miserable headwind made everything harder. Still, he could have been fighting against the headwind on the way there, which would probably make his letters late.

Quill squinted against the driving rain. If he watched the rain closely, and avoided the patches where it wasn’t raining half as hard, he could avoid most of the lightning. It liked to strike areas where there was less rain. He struggled west, skirting a area.

Feathers prickled, warning him abruptly that there was danger.

“Quill! Link with me!”

Quill obeyed the voice without a second thought. He pulled his wings in, dropping several feet to where another Rito waited. Like most adult male Rito’s, he had striking white hair, and deep grey wings. The purple of his clothes made Quill breathe a soft sigh of relief.

“Kilasli.”

“C’mon you slow-poke, let’s get back home. And best of all, you get to go storm-flying with me!” Kilasli laughed, his red eyes dancing in amusement and delight.

“There’s no one else I’d go storm flying with.” It was a very true statement- Quill didn’t trust anyone enough to risk his health to go storm-flying with them. Kilasli was very dependable however. And best of all-

Wings beat exactly in time, Quill dropping directly behind Kilasli. In that moment, the wind ceased. This small respite was brought by Kilasli’s strength. “Thanks for the lift.”

“No problem. All Mailmen have heard the news- we’ll help you any way we can!” Kilasli flew straight ahead, grin dancing along his lips. “Besides, I could never pass up storm flying!”

“I’m glad that you enjoy this.”

“Yes, but, we need to get you back right away.”

Sirens went off in Quill’s head. “What’s going on? Was the Island attacked?”

“No, no, thankfully not. However, you know of Pleuli, correct?”

“He is in charge of mail for Greatfish Isle, is he not? He’s always been silent whenever I was around, so I only know him from the daily mail-pickup when he’s gathering his mail.” Quill frowned, trying to drag up the image of Pleuli. All he could think of, however were the common t raits a mailman had: purple clothing, white hair, and red eyes.

“Yes, that’s right. But he’s a lot more of a chatterbox then you might expect! Generous in pulling extra shifts to cover others when needed doesn’t hurt his popularity.”

Ahhh, that would explain the reason why many of the mailmen in the Northern section enjoyed his presence. He and Kilasli pulled south duty, as there weren’t half as many isles with large populations on them. But Pleuli had never much talked to him before, so…

“I’m guessing he doesn’t enjoy my presence as we have rarely talked despite several of my attempts. So why am I needed?”

He could see the waves calming further up ahead. Kilasli cleared his throat, “No, it’s not that he doesn’t like you- he’s just never certain what to say. Either way, he’s currently curled up in the Hospital, and everyone else has tried everything to coax what happened from out of him to no avail. You’re our last chance.”

“I will endeavor to do my best.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Hospital was a large room, situated along the Cliffside. It had a large, open platform for any patients to fly, or be carried by air. Wooden sliding doors that could be rearranged either kept breezes off the lighter wounded patients, or let the air circulate freely. There were other rooms carved from solid stone and set with lanterns where the heavily-wounded and badly sick could stay. 

Or, in the case of Pleuli, where those who were heart or head-damaged could stay where there was some peace and quiet. 

A small group of postmen were gathered around Pleuli, curled up on the bed. Kilasli had filled him in on a little more information- Kogoli who worked several islands around Greatfish Isle had found Pleuli numbly floundering in the warm waters off the coast of a nearby isle that afternoon. Kogoli had promptly pulled Pleuli out of the water and taken off back to Dragon Roost Isle. The healers had promptly treated both of them, and they were just trying to get Pleuli to talk now. 

“Has anyone gone to check on Greatfish Isle? He may have been attacked on the flight to and from there. You may wish to go to the Chief and request guards.” Quill stepped into the room, voice softening automatically. “Has the Chief been informed?”

“He knows that Pleuli is under great stress, but until we can coax the reason from him the Chief can’t do anything.”

“Has anyone asked The Great Valoo?”

“No-“

“Hmmm, let me try talking to him.” Quill glanced at Pleuli, curled up on the bed with his arms turned to wings and cowering beneath them. “If not, then prepare to wake Medli and go to Valoo. The sea’s have been becoming more and more dangerous lately, and with the attack on Valoo…”

Kilasli nodded quickly, shaking off water droplets. “Okay. I’ll go get us food in the meantime. Do you need anything in particular?”

“Could you get me some chocolate for my flights? I will repay.”

Kilasli laughed freely at that. “It’s fine. It doesn’t cost that much! Besides, us Southern Postmen gotta look out for each other.” His voice softened to a whisper, “Good luck with Pleuli.”

Quill nodded his thanks, glancing back to Pleuli. Carefully he approached the young Rito shivering on the bed. “Pleuli?” There wasn’t so much as a twitch from the postman. “Pleuli.” Quill repeated again, softly. “Will you please look at me?”

There was a long moment, everyone in the room holding their breaths. Slowly red eyes dragged their way to stare at Quill’s feet. Quill regarded Pleuli for a moment. Then, Quill crouched so that way Pleuli could see him a little better. “That’s better. Thank you for looking at me.”

He paused, mind scrambling for the next question. “If you don’t wish to speak, then you do n’t have too. Just give me a nod or a shake, okay?” Quill paused expectantly, staring at Pleuli’s red eyes.

Pleuli slowly nodded. 

“Good. Are you injured?”

A slow headshake, the trembling easing off slightly. Quill took a deep breath. “Were you attacked on the mail trip?”

The trembling came back, but Pleuli still managed to shake his head. No? Why No? If Pleuli wasn’t attacked, but still trembling like he had been- “Was someone else attacked Pleuli?”  
A very slow nod. “Was it another Rito?”

Headshake.

“Was it…” Quill paused, struck by an old, old saying. A Rito is only good as their mail. Where was Pleuli’s mailbag? Still around his waist…

“Pleuli, did you deliver your mail?”

The silence stretched out for an interminable long time. Quill waited patiently, every hair prickling with the sense of urgency. “No.” The soft whisper was almost lost. “There was no mailbox.”

Quill’s breath sucked in, quick and almost a hiss. “The Island was attacked then?”

Tears were beginning to sprout in Pleuli’s eyes.He nodded, and Quill let his breath out. “I see. Someone wake up Medli. Valoo will wish to hear what’s going on. Also, we need to tell the Chief.” Quill glanced down at Pleuli. “Now rest. In the morning, Valoo will know who survived the attack.”

Pleuli didn’t move. Quill waited patiently for a few moments, before turning on his heel. “Thanks.”

Pleuli’s voice was nearly lost in the room, if it weren’t for the echoing effect stone walls tended to have. Quill glanced back at Pleuli, “There is no need for thanks. We are all postmen.”  
Quill walked out before Pleuli could reply- as much as he would like to claim that his actions were al nice, there was a driving force behind them. He was starving, and as long as Pleuli wasn’t talking he couldn’t eat. Quill sighed as he glanced in the direction of the food store. It was closed of course. But his home had no food either.

Kilasli’s voice floated down the hallway. “That’s you alright Quill! Looks like you got Pleuli to talk. Now then- I’m sure you don’t have any food, so why don’t you come over to my place? Pinnli is still up and she might be willing to fix us both a meal if we ask really nicely.”

Quill snorted dryly, “You know full well that Pinnli will only feed us if we bring her a Golden Feather.”

Pinnli, the taskmistress of most Mailmen, was the one to keep their quarters in order when they didn’t have the time. And, if you had a few extra golden feathers left over from any attacks by Kargarocs, mothulas or Peahats, she would even consent to making dinner and have it waiting and ready for whatever postman came straggling through the doorway. 

Quill crossed his arms, and looked towards the living quarters. “I’m certain I will find some kind of food in my apartment.”

“If you do, tell me so we can share. I just checked mine and the only thing I found was a stale loaf of bread.” Kilasli sighed, “Tomorrow is my shopping day.”

“The store should open in another six hours.” 

Four hours. That was enough time to at least take a nap. And Quill had already decided to do his deliveries later then normal, to give his arms and wings a chance to rest. Kilasli shook his head, “Just enough time for stiffness to set in. Good luck! I’m going to go beg Pinnli for food.”

That was true as well, wasn’t it? Still, a hot bath and a few stretches would take care of most of it- “Quill! Mailman Quill!”

Quill and Kilasli turned as one to glance further down the hallway. Hoskit, one of the guard around Dragon Roost Isle, was jogging towards them, red eyes urgent. “Quill! The Chief requests your presence!”

A sigh escaped his lips before he could stop it. “Very well then. I will fulfill my duty-“

A stale loaf of bread hit his shoulder. “In repayment you’ll have to go stormflying with me once this is all over!” Kilasli shifted the two mailbags he had further up on his hips. “I’ll drop off your bag when I get it refilled. You like dark chocolate, right?”

“Yes, please. Thank you Kilasli.”

“If you haven’t picked up your mailbag by eleven, I’ll guess that you aren’t getting your mail done, and I’ll do it for you. But then you owe me big time, so I wouldn’t if I were you.”

Quill nodded shortly. The most Kilasli would demand would be for Quill to pull his run too, which would be fair enough. And it wouldn’t be until much later. After the storm flying. Oh, storm flying. Quill took a sorry bite of the stale bread and followed after Hoskit as he led the way to the Chieftain’s chamber.

Here, even in the dead of night it was teaming with life. Guards dressed in white rushed in and out, as a few parents waited patiently, quietly discussing softly between themselves. Quill glanced around the room, murmuring to Hoskit, “What’s going on?”

“Preparation for tomorrows ascent to get the Great Valoo’s scales. Many parents wish for their Fledglings to gain their scales and wings as soon as possible. I for one, agree.” The Chief stood up from behind his desk, staring directly at Quill. “However, several problems stand in the way of this. One, the tunnels within the mountain are filled with monsters. The lava that the monsters had stirred up has thankfully cooled, but it is still too dangerous to enter the tunnels. However- I did receive the word you asked to be sent about Greatfish Isle. This news needs to reach Valoo’s ears immediately. He may know of what happened to the residents. Either way, I will be sending out Pleuli and Kogoli out to track down the survivors tomorrow. It may help Pleuli return to his right mind, and it will help us to know where to reroute mail too.”

Quill suddenly got a vision of where exactly this talk was going, as Medli pattered into the room. “We may not be able to finish clearing out the tunnels in the mountain, though there are other paths we may take. But the word of Greatfish Isle and Jabun must be delivered immediately.”

Medli froze, mouth going wide. “C-Chief? What’s going on? I was woken up and told to come here straight away…”

“Medli, Quill will deliver you to the Great Valoo and relay the message. You must go along as well in case Valoo wishes to speak with us. Quill, I apologize for my overbearing manner, but as you can tell this cannot wait until morning.”

Kilasli was going to end up doing his run as well. Quill nodded shortly, the chocolate in his blood stream now truly gone and all that was left behind was bone-tired weariness. “Medli, come along, we must hurry.”

“O-Okay, Quill.”

Medli pattered after him, brown hair whipped back by the sea wind as they approached the Chief’s other doorway. “Q-Quill? I can’t fly that well, I can’t fly straight up to the top of the mountain…”

“You still have your linkshot do you not from when you were a fledgling?” Most children kept theirs, and it was usually handed down from generation to generation. 

Medli shook her head, “No, I gave mine to Link. He needed it to get dwon the mountain. After that, it slipped my mind to ask for it back.”

Pity. But, “Very well then, we will just have to link up.” It was the fastest way up anyways, but Quill had been hoping to spare himself the struggle of punching through the clouds and winds to get too Valoo. “You know how to do so, correct?”

They stepped onto the window frame, Quill crouching slightly to rest fingertips against the scratched bottom frame. Skett and Akoot silently nodded to him, as Medli frowned. “I-I know the theory, but I’ve never done it before…”

“Just stay on my tail feathers, and I’ll do most of the work.”

She bowed quickly to him, the movement obscuring her face. “I’m sorry that I can’t do more. I’m sure you must be tired, chasing after Link on top of your regular duties…”

Quill sighed, arms morphing into wings. “There is nothing to apologize for Medli, I am simply doing my job. Come now, we must reach Valoo as soon as possible. He is no doubt resting at the top.”

Quill lifted his wings, feeling the sea breeze catch them. He nearly took off, checking himself to glance back at Medli. Her wings were out as well, face set in determination and concentration. I will need to go extra slow. Unlike the other postmen Quill would use such a technique on, Medli had neither the speed nor stamina to move as fast or as far. 

Quill took off slowly, Medli a wing beat behind him. The wind tended to hit the southern half of the island, before twining its way through the caverns to the north half. However, the further up you went, the more the mountain developed its own unique wind patterns due to Valoo. The circle of clouds wasn’t just a marker for those interested in the isle- it was also a solid wall of wind that usually pushed downwards. Most liked to use the caverns simply because they wouldn’t have to deal with the wind. Though, even before Link’s discovery, there was always an odd monster or two lurking in the caverns. 

Still, they were about half-way up the mountain now. Quill could hear Medli’s wingbeats behind him, echoing in his ear. There was a rocky ledge perfect for stopping. “Medli, we’ll take a sshort break on the ledge further up.”

“O-Okay!” She didn’t sound too winded, thankfully. 

The two landed on the rocky outcropping. Seagulls shrieked petulantly as they disturbed their resting place. “Thank you for the rest.”

“I needed it as well, so no need for thanks.” Quill glanced up to the ring of clouds blotting out the starry night sky, and back down to where torches flickered invitingly. From up here, one could scan the ocean for miles, and spot the bobbing ships. Or it could just be moonlight reflecting off the water. Either way-

Quill’s hand fell to his side where his bag was supposed to be, before falling away. Kilasli had his bag, and his bag didn’t have anything edible anyways. “Quill, is something wrong?”

Quill shook his head instinctively, face and stomach working together to not betray him. “No Medli, I merely forgot I left my mailbag with Kilasli.”

It was throwing him off slightly, not having that constant weight around his hips. Even when empty, his body naturally adjusted to having that weight. “Have you caught your second wind? The next part will be harder, as there will be far more crosswinds.”

Medli was instantly standing straight at attention, nodding. “Of course, I’ll be right behind you!”

“Good.” Quill glanced upwards, towards the circling clouds. They blurred before him, as his knees reminded him that if he stood standing much longer, they were going to sit down for him. “Medli, can you see a break in the clouds?”

“Umm, there’s one coming up soon.”

“Good, we will aim for that break and hope its an updraft and not a downdraft.”

Now that he could see the clouds himself, he could spot the ragged edges of a break curving upwards. The only problem would be timing. “We need to go now Medli- Follow me!”  
They two shot into the sky, Quill aiming straight for the break. He could hear Medli struggling for a few moments, before managing to fall into the space behind him. The break was beginning to close, the ever circling winds chasing each other like a snake chasing its tail. 

Wetness brushed against Quill’s cheek. Medli took a deep breath, whooping in joy as they were caught up the updraft, hurtling them up above the clouds.

There was abruptly no wind. Medli gasped in surprise as her wings beat furiously to stay aloft. “Stay behind me Medli, I’ll pull you along.”

Quill began to spiral upwards, heart pounding furiously.

The last time he had been so close to Valoo was when he had climbed the mountain to gain a scale to fly. Komali’s Grandmother had been alive then, and much younger. She had been his interpreter- much like how Medli was to be this group of fledgling’s interpreter when they climbed in the morning to receive their scale. 

Back then, Valoo had been the biggest living creature Quill had ever seen. He hadn’t even been able to speak a word, so overcome with a mingle of awe and amazement. Those sensations came crashing back as he crested the mountaintop, to gaze upon Valoo himself.

The giant dragon rumbled softly as he uncurled from his rest upon the mountaintop. His tail, still tender from all of the tugging and tormenting, was carefully curled up between his paws. Valoo stared at them for a moment, speaking in his ancient language. 

“Good evening to you as well, Great Valoo. We came here on request from the Cheiftain himself.” She glanced at him, and Quill steeled himself. 

“Valoo. I bring grave news of Greatfish Isle.”

\-----------

Valoo couldn’t remember the last time he felt so nervous and worried. Probably when the Goddesses told him he was to watch over a tribe of newly-changed Zora’s and grant them wings. But for Jabun’s Isle, his home, to be destroyed…

Valoo slowly circled around the destroyed remnants of the isle, sniffing the air. Magic lingered, black, terrible- but beneath it was hopefulness and life. The black magic cast a dark shadow over the isle, making it a never-ending night. 

It was Ganon’s work- it had his signature brutality written across it. Never mind going through the dungeons to prove himself worthy- just tear apart the entire island to get the pearl. But- Valoo sighed heavily as he landed on the craggy rock for a few moments. 

Jabun was not dead, and nor was the Pearl stolen. If Ganon had found what he was looking for, then there would be a whales corpse floating in the water, and Link would not be able to retrieve the Master Sword. No, Jabun had fled, and fled successfully. If he was not here, then there would only be one other place to be.

Link would need to know, but Valoo was certain he could just send the mailman who had accompanied Medli up after Link. That was their job, was it not? As for Valoo himself- he had scales to pluck, and power to stockpile. While his flames may be able to burn much, it would do no good against Ganon. He would need all of his power for any upcoming battles. Yes, the postman next to Medli would do the task well enough.


End file.
